


More's the Pity

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Come Eating, Discipline, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Huxlo, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: Hux didn’t care in the slightest about what Ren wanted and very distinctly remembered informing Ren of such in the past. “Do you recall what I told you last time about what you need?”
Ren still hasn't learned his lesson, and Hux won't tolerate another failure in his quest to teach Ren a little bit of discipline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a follow up to [At Your Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299535) but can be read as a stand alone.

The gloves had been sitting in the back of the desk drawer for days. They’d been stowed away for safekeeping, palms together as though in prayer. There was no saving them, however. They’d been stained, dirty with sin and illicit memories. Locking them away was for the best, and once the drawer had clicked shut and the lock enabled, the old adage--out of sight and out of mind--had taken hold. Hux hadn’t allowed himself a single moment to think about Ren sobbing at his feet. He refused to dwell on the useless wreck that Ren was, covered in his own come and weeping pitifully as Hux walked out the door. Once Hux had left Ren to clean himself up, he hadn't given the other man another second of his time. 

It helped immensely that Ren hadn’t bothered to disgrace the bridge with his presence in the intervening days. It was a welcome relief to not have to deal with Ren storming down the hallways, swaying side to side with misguided swagger. Ren hadn’t laid waste to any valuable equipment in a fit of childish fury or imposed himself on the rest of the crew. He’d simply retreated to the shadows and then faded altogether like the ghoul he was. Wherever Ren had sequestered himself to, Hux hoped he’d stay there. It was a rare blessing to not have Ren around, but it was only a matter of time before he was contaminating the halls of Hux’s ship with his presence once more. 

In the meantime Hux continued on undeterred. He lived according to a rigorous and unchanging schedule. He worked like a machine, tireless in his efficiency and exacting in his leadership. He was first and foremost an upstanding model of the successes achieved under the tutelage of the First Order. There were no distractions or interruptions allowed, but now sitting at the desk in his private chambers, he couldn’t avoid thinking about those damn gloves. Hux placed his naked palms flat against the smooth surface of the desktop as his brain was flooded with memories of them. He thought of them tucked away in the dark, desperate to make their presence known.

Hux had chided himself mercilessly for his ridiculous sentimentality. He should have burned the gloves, but now they called to him in this rare, quiet moment, and his hands acted of their own accord pulling open the drawer and tracing a bare finger over the soft leather. He thought back to his and Ren’s encounter, remembering the ways Ren quivered and shook, how his need for touch and approval had left him sobbing pathetically on the floor. Ren was corrosive with his neediness. It chewed away at Hux like acid. It melted his skin and left the desecrated remains for Ren to feast upon until there was nothing left. Of course Hux made a poor meal. He couldn’t sustain Ren and his grotesque need for validation. Nor could he stomach Ren’s lazy quest for acceptance. It was vulgar the way Ren constantly took: he made demands but never put forth his own effort. He’d never earned anything but felt entitled to everything. He was a drain on resources and patience. His title and station were a sham and a disgrace to those who had worked diligently only to have Ren inflicted upon them. 

The way Ren’s blackened, damaged Id seemed to seep out of his mask and flood the room until everyone was mired in it, left Hux feeling light-headed, devoid of oxygen after their interactions. Hux would drown in the presence of this man, and Ren would be none the wiser. Ren would simply wail and cry, with no comprehension of how broken his own desperation left the world. Hux recognized the part of himself that was secretly thrilled by the power he could wield over a man whose life, however piteous, was governed by use of the Force. It was a exhilarating to know that he could overwhelm, overpower a man imbued with the more powerful energy in the galaxy and beyond. That Hux could order such a man--a man surrounded by legend and lore or his gifts and abilities--to strip and then do as he pleased while the man begged and pleaded for more was an intoxicating feeling. 

Hux slouched in his seat as warmth began to pool low in his belly and flood over the tops of his thighs. He spread his legs and palmed himself through his pants. His dick started to swell, and he let his head fall backwards, carefully cradled by the soft padding of the high back of his desk chair. He let his eyes fall shut: the room before him faded from view with a low moan. The air around him ignited, the temperature suddenly spiking as memories of smooth skin, dotted here and there, flushed with want. 

Hux rolled his hip pressing the bulge of his cock against the nest of his hand. The layers of fabric, even as they dragged against his skin, dulled the sensation. It was a tease, too little to do anything to ebb the lust roiling through him. He could feel his need percolating under his skin and laying a thin sheen of sweat across his body as he continued to rub himself against his open hand. Short moans escaped him, breathy sounds that he would never utter in the presence of another. Hux roughly pulled his shirt up and worked open his belt and the fly of his trousers. He grabbed for the gloves in his left hand, as he shoved his pants and underwear down off his hips and over this thighs. 

Knees spread, testing the give of the fabric pooled around them, Hux stroked himself. It was too rough and too dry and horribly efficient. It was precisely what Hux needed to get off quickly and get back to issues more pressing than getting his hand on his dick. He brought the glove to his face and breathed in. The scent of leather hit him and with it a cascade of memories: pale skin stretched across broad shoulders, narrow hips accentuated by long, toned legs, rosy, full lips calling his name. Hux tightened his grip on the glove and thrilled at the squeak of the creasing fabric. His right hand spend up, and he exhaled a moan with each huff of the heady scent. His body got lost in the sensation of the tight circle of his fist working himself over. The heat spread through him, warming the backs of his legs and moving upwards over his shoulders and neck. He was so close to coming, he could feel it swelling inside of him and ready to make a violent escape. 

A loud bang on the door startled Hux. His eyes flew open, and his hand stopped. Another loud series of knocks resounded as though the person on the other side was hellbent on battering their way through the metal. Hux only needed one try to guess who it could possibly be. The assaulting noise ceased for a moment, and Hux took the opportunity to stand, slamming the desk drawer closed in the process. His dick had wilted from the shock, and he quickly tucked himself back in his pants, drawing the zipper up violently and refastening his belt. He righted the rest of his uniform and ran a hand over his hair. Hux had done everything he could to ensure that he maintained some semblance of his usual orderliness. 

It had only taken a moment, and yet that had clearly been too long for whomever was seeking his attention. Hux strode around the desk, pausing to snatch up the disgraced gloves and jammed them into his pocket before continuing towards the door. His ire rose with each step at the infringement upon his personal time. If there was a chance Ren would leave quietly and not irreparably damage the door before storming into the room, Hux would simply ignore him. Hux knew full well that was a luxury he would never get to experience. As it stood, since he’d not seen Ren in quite some time, now was clearly the moment fate had chosen to make him pay for that small reprieve. The pounding and scraping continued, and the door shook fecklessly. This had to stop. The door opened on Hux’s command and revealed Ren looming large on the other side.

“Hux. You’re here. Good.” There was an unnatural serenity to this statement. He sounded forced, a vain attempt at appearing calm, but Ren’s voice contained an inherent rasp that sounded like tamped down panic to Hux’s ears. 

“Ren.” It was not a welcoming greeting by any stretch of the imagination. Hux packed every fiber of loathing he could muster into that simple syllable. Yet Ren just shouldered his way forward, brushing past Hux and invading his chambers without waiting to be invited in. Without preamble, Ren reached up and removed the ghastly helmet he insisted on wearing. He deposited it on the desk and began pacing frantically. He gestured wildly, hands and arms sweeping this way and that as he conducted some sort of private conversation with himself. Hux watched and attempted to combat Ren’s own childish, attention-seeking display by remaining calm, but he could feel his blood pressure spike with each step Ren took. When the urge to wrap his hands around Ren’s throat and squeeze until the delirious gleam faded from his eyes became too strong for Hux to completely quash, he broke the silence. “Enough! Either tell me why you’re here or get out.”

Ren turned towards Hux, stilling his agitated movements at the outburst. He took a few perilous steps forwards, arm outstretched and reaching for Hux in a poor mimicry of supplication. Hux batted it away easily, waiting testily for Ren’s excuse even though it was destined to be lamentable at best.

“I needed to see you,” Ren confessed softly, gaze fixed intensely on Hux’s face. He looked haunted and fearful. Hux felt himself flinch away from the horrific sentiment spewing from Ren’s mouth; it was certainly not a compulsion that Hux could ever possibly share.

“More’s the pity.” Hux couldn’t and wouldn’t bother to hide how odious he found Ren’s begging. Hux didn’t care in the slightest about what Ren wanted and very distinctly remembered informing Ren of such in the past. “Do you recall what I told you last time about what you need?”

The question took a moment to bounce around the room, hanging in the air between them, before it hit Ren. Hux could see the very moment when the question and its intent penetrated Ren’s thick skull. Hux watched as Ren’s eyes went wide, and Ren swallowed. Ren nodded feebly and held his breath. 

“And yet here you are.” Hux gestured to the room around them, letting the words linger as Ren stood there captivated. “Clearly you have learned nothing. It would appear that my attempts to teach you a modicum of discipline have failed, and I don’t tolerate failure.” It was a threat if anything. Hux loathed failure and was determined to make Ren pay for disrupting him. 

Hux grabbed Ren by the elbow, fingers digging in deep, and pulled. Ren stumbled and fell belly first into the front of the desk where he sprawled in an ungainly heap. The helmet and everything else that had adorned the top of the desk skittered across the surface and crashed to the floor. It was a loud and ungainly mutiny as they fled from Ren’s presence, just as Hux was wont to do so often. Ren attempted to right himself, pushing up with his long arms. Hux couldn’t allow that. He pressed a hand between Ren’s shoulder blades and pushed him back down onto the desktop with as much force as he could muster. Ren fought dimly against Hux’s efforts. 

“Stay,” was the single directive that Ren needed. He went completely still, all hint of opposition completely quelled. Ren would heed any order given to him without thought and regardless of any convictions he held, not that he had any of his own. He was driftless and desperate for mooring. He was a slut for rules and always so eager to obey, to be given some sort of direction. It was pitiful. It was something that made Hux’s stomach roil in disgust. He felt a seething, vitriolic anger at the man bent before him and was eager to dole out a much needed punishment. Ren needed to learn a lesson after all, and Hux was determined that this one would stick.

“Put your hands behind your back and hold them there.” It was another order and one that was minded dutifully. Hux stepped forward and pushed up each of Ren’s sleeves, exposing a hint of pale wrist. They were oddly delicate and looked too thin. The way they sloped from strong forearms and then flared into Ren’s wide-palmed hands was enticing. Hux pictured them tied and trapped and began to slowly undo his belt. The clasp came undone and the shiny black leather slid free from the loops on his trousers millimeter by millimeter. Hux wound the belt around Ren’s wrist, pulling it taut and securing it as best he could. The tighter the better, Hux thought, as the material dug fiercely into Ren’s skin. If Hux could draw blood he would. Hux envisioned that the deeper the fabric cut, the deeper the lesson would sink into Ren’s feeble mind. 

Hux took a moment to admire his handiwork. Of course there was little room in his life or aboard his ship for pride. Hubris was what had brought down so many great men before him. Hux would not fall to the same ill-advised indulgences. He would not be a cliché, but he had to take a moment to admit, if only to himself, that Ren lying prone and willing to take whatever was to come his way was a sight to behold. Hux was going to enjoy this. He reached around Ren’s hips. His hands deftly found Ren’s zipper and pulled it down just as slowly as he’d undone his own belt. Disgustingly enough Ren was clearly enjoying this. His cock was hard and pressing against the confines of his trousers, eager to be free. It pained Hux to think that he was doing Ren a favor divesting him of his pants.

Hux yanked and down they went, exposing Ren’s meaty thighs, the backs of which were toned and unblemished save the coarse hair that trailed up them. Ren’s ass, held high and crowned by Ren’s clenched fists, was pert and smooth. Hux lifted his own hand and brought it down, letting the hard slap echo through the room. He dealt another and another. Ren cried out with each, his squawks of dismay getting louder, and Hux’s slaps getting harder. It was cathartic in a way, the sting of his palm keeping Hux grounded.

“How many was that,” Hux asked, certain Ren wouldn’t know. Ren’s following silence was answer enough. “I want you to count this time. Out loud.”  
Hux turned, catching Ren by surprise as his palm landed on the other ass cheek this time.

“One,” was Ren’s mumbled response. It was a choked sound, forced through gritted teeth.

“Louder.” The _two_ that came after the next hit was still a muffled cry. Hux reached across the broad expanse of Ren’s back and grabbed Ren’s hair. He braced his left forearm across Ren’s lower back pulling with the opposite hand until Ren was bowed, back arched at an odd angle, towards Hux. “I said louder,” he barked harshly in Ren’s ear. He released Ren unceremoniously and doled out two smacks in quick succession.

“Three. Four!”

And so it went until Ren’s shout of _ten_ was more akin to a shrill sob than anything else. Hux stepped back, watching Ren’s ragged breathing from where he lay across the desk. His ass was a deep, welted red. Hux could see the outlines of countless fingers fluttering across the curved skin. Hux left Ren for just a moment, stepping away to retrieve his personal store of lubricant. He was unsurprised to find Ren exactly where he had left him. Ren was shaking slightly. Whether it was from exertion or anticipation Hux couldn’t tell.

“Spread your legs,” Hux demanded. It was yet another order followed without hesitation and it left Ren even more on display. It was obvious that the spanks, despite their pain and number, did nothing to quell Ren’s eagerness. His dick was still hard, even more rigid than before, and leaking precum steadily. Hux flicked open the cap on the lube and stepped closer once again. He upended the bottle and dribbled the cold, viscous liquid between Ren’s ass cheeks without a hint of warning. Ren gasped and jerked forward.

“I say you could move, did I?”

“No, Sir.”

Hux recapped the bottle and set it on the desk before reaching between Ren’s legs and cupping his balls. Hux ran his fingers over the back of Ren’s sack, dragging them up and over his hole, smearing the lube all around. He retraced the path before turning his attention to Ren’s needy, neglected hole. Hux ran the tip of his forefinger over it, round and round in circles, before pressing in just a little. Ren writhed at the sensation, pushing back towards Hux’s finger wanting more.

Hux slapped his ass for the trouble before reminding him, yet again, that he wasn’t allowed to move unless Hux said so. Once Ren stilled, Hux pushed back in burying his finger to the first knuckle. He pulled back and pressed forward again, fucking Ren’s tight hole with his finger. Slowly he added another, slipping the second one in with little resistance. This time as he worked his fingers in and out, he grabbed Ren’s leaking, aching cock with his other hand. He stroked Ren’s dick in time with the hand spreading open his ass as Ren mewled. His eyes were squeezed shut and his whole body was wracked with tremors, and it was evident he was trying to hold on and keep himself from falling apart completely. 

Hux redoubled his attention, speeding up his hands and breaking his rhythm at random whenever Ren seemed to get too complacent. After a while he abandoned Ren’s dick altogether in favor of adding a third finger as he finger fucked Ren. Ren was practically sobbing now, desperately calling for more and more. Each sharp spank did nothing to deter him. He continued to talk out of turn, babbling incoherently in between pleas. No matter how hard Hux worked him over, he still kept at it. Hux felt assaulted by Ren’s blubbering.

“Shut up!” Hux snarled at him, but the command when unheeded. Hux’s anger only prompted Ren to babble apologies and ooze a desperate desire to make up for his errant behavior. Ugly, weak sentiments spilled from his mouth. It was disgusting, how soft and vulnerable and needy he was. Hux fisted his hand in the wild waves at the back of Ren’s head and pulled once more. Ren’s head snapped back, held firm at an awkward, harsh angle. Hux reached into his pocket, wrapping his other fist around the black, leather gloves he’d stashed there.

“I said shut up,” Hux hissed through gritted teeth, adding a violent pull of Ren’s hair to the end of his sentence as a further reminder. Ren gasped in pain, a fresh string of tears ran from the sides of his eyes and down his temples. Hux took the opportunity to shove the pair of gloves into Ren’s open mouth like a gag in the vain hope of stopping the nausea-inducing stream of listless pleas flowing from it. Hux let Ren’s head fall back to the desktop and continued to stroke Ren’s dick. Ren’s pleas were still there but muffled by the fabric clenched between his teeth. Hux was thoroughly delighted not to have to hear Ren’s insufferable voice.

Hux took his time to lavish attention on the sensitive head of Ren’s dick. He could tell with each high, throaty whimper that Ren was getting closer and closer. Ren’s muscles twitched and his legs shook, barely holding himself upright. He was perspiring, his hair completely damp, and his shirt soaked through. Hux continued to stroke Ren, tugging here and there on his testicles just to hear Ren’s whine hitch. When it seemed that Ren couldn’t take anymore, that he couldn’t hold back any longer, Hux let go of Ren’s cock and sank two fingers back inside his ass. He added a third and curled his fingers downwards. Ren bowed off the desk, gasp audible even around the gag. Hux pressed again, massaging Ren’s prostate. Ren recoiled like he was being electrocuted, unleashing ugly, sobbing moans. 

“Alright Ren, you may come.” Hux pressed one more time, burying his fingers deep as Ren yowled. Ren’s whole body tensed for a moment, and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. The gloves tumbled from between his teeth, and then great jets of come sprang from his cock, painting Ren’s stomach, his thighs, and the front of Hux’s desk. Ren twitched through his orgasm, each powerful spasm that wracked his body sending another spurt of come to join the others. And then Ren collapsed. His legs gave out completely and he crumpled to the floor in front of Hux. Trapped between the desk and Hux’s lean legs, Ren just lay there in a heap, pants still around his ankles, panting and weeping. Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping from his chin. He made no move to cover himself or wipe the tears away.

All Hux could do was look down on him, remembering the promises Ren had laid at his feet the last time. He watched in anguish at the pathetic creature before him and was dismayed when Ren reached out and curled a fist into the fabric of Hux’s pant leg. Ren was looking up at him, face imploring. Hux stared back coolly for a beat before stepping back. Ren’s hand fell from where it had been holding Hux, hitting the floor limply. 

“I expect you to clean that up,” Hux said. He had to suppress an eye roll as Ren’s orgasm-fogged mind failed to discern precisely what Hux meant. So Hux deigned to show him. He grabbed Ren’s hair despite its dampness and pushed Ren’s head towards the front of the desk. “Lick.” 

Ren did as he was told, lapping up a trail of his own cooling come. Hux released Ren’s hair and wiped his hands along Ren’s shoulder. He undid the leather belt that still bound Ren’s arms, and then stood upright again. He replaced his belt, looping it swiftly around himself. He grabbed his coat and the gloves that Ren had since abandoned and headed towards the door.

“When that’s done, you may go,” Hux called over his shoulder without bothering to look back. Then the doors opened, and he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi.


End file.
